Ares
Biography Beliefs through Myths One of the children of the supreme Greek Olympian Gods, Zeus and Hera, Ares is the God of War, loving battle for its own sake. Ares never favors one city or party over another, fighting on either side, as inclination prompts him, delighting in the slaughter of men and the sacking of towns. Despite being Zeus' son, Ares never fit in with the other gods of Olympus and created his own realm, the Areopagus. Ares is hated by all his fellow immortals, from Zeus and Hera downward, except for Eris, and Aphrodite, who nurses a perverse passion for him, ultimately bearing his children, Deimos, Phobos, and Harmonia. True History: Origins Ares, whom the Romans call Mars, is the God of War. He is a member of the Olympians, a extra-dimensional race once worshiped as a deity by the people of Ancient Greece. He represents the physical or violent aspect of war. He is the son of Zeus the king of the gods and his wife Hera. Despite being Zeus's son, Ares never fit in with the other gods of Olympus and created his own realm, the Areopagus. Aphrodite, the patron of the Amazons, swore that her women would save the world with love from the hatred and warfare of Ares. True History: Conflict with Wonder Woman Ares did his best to destroy the Amazons, using Hercules against them, but Diana was born and raised just in time to fight Ares as Steve Trevor's plane, crashed into her home Island. His plot was to fire the nuclear missiles between the United States and Russia at the same time, provoking the second War of the Americas, but Diana managed to make him see, trapped in her magic lasso, how this chaos would lead to his own disappearance, with Ares having no one to worship him. Although Ares abandoned his plans that time, he managed to possess an unimportant criminal, Ari Buchanan. Possessing Buchanan's body, he changed his name to Ares Buchanan. He began climbing the business ladder by providing hi-tech weapons for gang wars. As Buchanan, he had a relationship with his lawyer Donna Milton (who was Circe in disguise, although not even she knew it then), conceiving a daughter named Lyta. Lyta has been shown to possess a great amount of magic, which she is still learning to wield. However, Ares didn't care much about Donna, shooting her while she was pregnant. Circe, as Donna, later tried to help Diana out of a trap laid by Ares. She used the last of her forces to shoot a gun, which produced a sort of mini-black hole that absorbed Ares. She, Diana, and the child survived. As opposed to ancient times, the role of various gods were have altered somewhat according to modern practices and beliefs. Because of this, the actual faith-based power Ares' father Zeus received proved to be very much diminished. On the other hand, other gods such as Athena, Aphrodite, and Ares began to gain more power due to the appearance of the computer age, love never diminishing, and conflict remaining consistent. Thus the three godly siblings eventually took over Olympus as the godly home's new masters. Realizing that conflict proved to maintain his strength over the output of war, Ares changed his title to the God of Conflict. To celebrate this change he altered his appearance to a more approachable visage. His time under this name proved to be short-lived, as the god Hades was also overthrown and Ares was all too eager to take up the mantle of God of the Dead at the same time his sister Athena with whom he had an alliance took over Olympus. Powers and Abilities * Necromancy: When Ares was also recognized as the Death God of the Greek Pantheon he had control over the dead. * Superhuman Strength * Superhuman Speed * Energy Projection * Flight: Ares can wrap himself in dark energy to fly. * Pyrokinesis: Ares can summon a flame which burn souls. * Dimensional Travel: Ares could travel to any dimension and summon enchanted weapons from Areopagus. * Size Alteration: When the war is abundant, Ares can grow to giant size. * Metamorphosis: Olympians can alter their physical form into any shape that they can choose. * Decelerated Aging: Olympians do not age the way a normal human does. * Invulnerability: Olympians cannot be physically harmed by conventional means. * Power Distribution: Olympians can bestow a portion of their power unto others. * Superhuman Stamina: Olympians can operate for prolonged periods of time without tiring. * Mind Control: Ares can directly control the minds of his living followers; they will degenerate and show cadaverous features, then die when the effects pass away. * Darkness Manipulation:Ares can summon darkness and can choose targets to become visibles into this condition. * Telepathy and Illusion Casting: Ares can mentally communicate with his worshippers, transmitting his image at interdimensional range, and possibly can do the same to any other intelligent being. 4 He can also show what happen in other places by create a illusion inside his cape. * Magic: Olympians have the power to manipulate vast amounts of magic energy to nearly any effect they desires. Abilities * Weaponry * Occultism * Martial Arts Category:Villains Category:Gods of Olympus Category:Earth - 2 Category:Magic Users